Together ForNEVER
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Barbara is mad as hell. Robin leaves, gets a new girlfriend, grows up and then comes back. But he brings the she devil back with her. Starfire. HOW COULD HE? And Barbara thought he liked her. Not only dealing with boy problems, she has to deal with college, friends and the Reach. But maybe the Reach has something instore for Gotham city that she doesn't know about. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

A/n: so yea. I got around to writing this. *fire works go off in the distance* hm... I see how it is. Okay, well I know you don't want me to drone and stuff, so I'll just say the basics. I started seventh grade! Yay me! I'm doing high school math and science! I feel so accomplished, hahaha. XD so throw me a bone on how it goes.

Ages:

Dick, Babs, Tori, Linda: 21

MiMi: 20

Info you should know:

Babs hasn't seen Dick in three years and one day she finds him. All the info you'll get right now! :P by the way, all is in college besides Dick and Linda. Sadly, they all don't go to the same college :( but that's all right! And, the girls gave up hero business. You'll find more about that later. Nightwing doesn't do training with the new team, heck doesn't know 'em. Tell me what you think (;

Disclaimer:

Linda: FINALLY! I thought I would have to find you and force you to type up the sequel!

Tori: Diddo man.

Linda: what do you have to say for yourself besides you don't own crap!? Hm?

Me: hehehe.. Hehe?

On with the story!

Babs POV:

I smirked as I entered Mount Justice, sun glasses off and all. I entered the kitchen, greeted by Artemis and Megan.

"Hi, Babs!" Megan said as she flew over to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Hi, Megan! Long time no see!" 'Yea, I haven't seen all of them in forever and a day!' Wally zipped into the kitchen, giving a kiss to Artemis and stealing the cookie dough off of her stirrer. She glared as he went away again hurriedly, screaming.

"Sorry Babe! And hi Babs! Haven't seen you in a week!" 'Okay, so I'm not as bad as I thought.' I skipped into the living room after Artemis tried throwing a glass vase after Wally. It missed him though, thank Goodness, because that chick can throw HARD. In the living room, instead of all of them watching static because they didn't want to say anything to Conner, they were playing the XBox 360. At the moment, Tim, Garfield, Bart and Jamie were trying to dance to Tik Tok by Ke$ha, but instead they looked really stupid. I chuckled, and walked straight past them, not saying anything to the boys. I came to the computer lab, and sat at a laptop that wasn't smashed in by a furious Superboy with homework to do. I pulled out my Email account, and read all of the billion Emails I got in a day. One from, Change. Org about a gay relationship, one from Fanfiction. Net, two from school, and three Emails from my friends. And also had a lot of Emails from my school, but I didn't care enough at the moment to look. I pulled out the first one, which was from a certain blonde. I smiled, I hadn't heard from her since the last time she did her gun test.

'Hey chika! School is great and all, and they are thinking about sending me over to Quantico, but I'm fine in Gotham. Dude, I'm so bored here. I would leave, but I have so many practices and obstacles to do. In one word, BOLSHEVIC! I finished all my books... Again... And this school has the most boring library ever! All they have is law. That's not fun to read. Well, let's cut down from the chase, its Tori's birthday soon. What are we going to do?'

'Birthday party if we can all get out. And we can have Linda make a cake (;'

I then checked one from Tori. We chat like everyday.

'I'm hungry, and the fridge is so far away!'

'I'm sorry to hear that, move that skinny butt to the kitchen so you don't starve.'

Then Linda, who Emailed me a picture of a cake from her pastry shop. Linda was a pastry cook, and boy did she do awesome on those. She did so cute of designs, and this one was of Blue Clues. I smiled and quickly typed in D'aw. I then pulled up my research project. Who knew it was about Gotham's vigilantes? So instead of really looking up, I was typing. I WAS one of Gotham's vigilantes. It would be stupid to research myself. I wrote down Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Red Robin. I would write down the girls, but nobody knew who they were. I finished rather quickly, but instead of checking over my work like I should have, I picked up my phone and called Dick. He hasn't answered me in two years. 'I blame his girlfriend.' His girlfriend would be one of the galaxies princesses. Starfire. She was a piece of work honestly, and she was a witch. A big one too. I am so jealous of her though, she has Dick now and I don't. But maybe this is just me, but Starfire kind of looks like me, maybe a little taller. She was as skinny, she has red hair and green eyes, wears purple. She screams 'Barbara!' the phone led me straight to voice mail, I covered my tears that were slowly leaking, he could have called or texted at least once!

"Hey, Dick. Its me Barbara. Call me back whenever. Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my jean's pocket. I sighed. 'I guess he doesn't care for me no more.' I came out as Megan called for dinner. I sat down at the set table, and waited for everyone else to sit before I started to fill up my plate. I made myself a salad with cesar dressing and red wine vinegar, as the others got themselves their own food.

"So, what's new lately?" Mal asked from his spot next to his girlfriend.

"Nothing much, I called Dick again. He didn't answer." I hung my head low as I felt everybody's eyes on my.

"I'm sorry. He's a jerk," Artemis stated, taking a bite from her chicken leg. Tim crossed his arms and glared at Artemis.

"And my brother!" He screeched. Laughter came from around the table. I pat him on the back.

"He was also my best friend!" Wally conjured. The room went silent for a moment. It was one silence that was awkward.

"On the other hand, I made a friend who didn't want think I was el loco!" Jamie said, twisting his finger counter clockwise around his ear. More laughter. I smiled as I finished my plate, and I got up and put it in the sink. I came back, and Garfield was talking about his school day. 'I miss Dick a lot. But I like my life how it is now. If he could come back, my life would be even better.' But deep down in my heart I knew it wasn't going to happen. He was happy with a slut. I shrugged, his lose I guess. I snuggled into the green couch cushion, a satisfactory smile on my face as the boys came to dance once again. This time to Jungle Boogie. I blushed, this is going to be so embarrassing for them because none of them know how to dance. I took out a camera, and I turned around to see the other girls doing it as well. I believe Cassie winked at me, but I wasn't sure. 'This is so going on YouTube.' I thought. The idea of Dick left my mind. Forgive and Forget, that's my motto. But sometimes it was just to hard!

A/n: tell me what you think.

IMPORTANT: if you can, Download the app eBuddy XMS. Its a place were you can chat and its faster then texting and PMing. So yea, get that, because I would love to chat with all of my readers and friends! I believe you can get it on any software, plus its free! Its free! So yea, download. Here is my account name so we can start chatting (;

C1EE6A45

Copy and paste into contacts (; happy chatting! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow okay, fnally learned how to do this! hahaha! oh, I can use this to my advantage! }:D**

* * *

A/n: so yay! Here we go! Woot woot! *pumps fist* second chapter of the sequel! Oh and for the girls, I was playing baseball with my dad like yesterday at the park and I was catching balls and throwing them to my dad. Like six teenage boys came up to my dad and said-

"Excuse me, sir. I use to play baseball, but I was afraid of the ball hitting me. I was catching the pop flies (what I was doing. Balls that go about fifty feet up in the air and then come straight down) and it hit me in the chest.

Dad: she's not afraid to catch the ball. *throws a pop fly and I catch it*

There eyes and everything! Mind, equals blown! It was so funny! Okay, anyways, that was just in case someone says girls can't do crap XD

Disclaimer:

Me: I'm so bored!

Linda: why?

Me: I just am. I just finished Emotions Inside.

Tori: what now?

Me: nothing. You know what I can't believe?

"Linda and Tori: that Babs and Dick haven't gotten together yet in Young Justice.

Me: oh yea. That too.

Tori: what was your original?

Me: I don't own YJ! Nor have a taken over the world yet! I'm getting lazy!

Tori: seriously?

Linda: I believe her O.0 Don't kill me when you do!

Me: I won't! I can never kill off my fanfiction sisters! Or my friends that I call sisters!

Tori: what about your real sisters?

Me: ... GROUP HUG!

*group hug*

Me: now let's get on with the story!

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)

(L)(I)(N)(E)

Babs POV:

I walked into the library, my name tag on. On the week ends, I work for the Library to earn extra cash. The library was always busy to. I came to my desk and sat down, pulling out my own book. I started to read it, a smile on my face. I love books. I heard someone come in, and I closed my book and faced them.

"Hello, welcome to Gotham's first Library, do you need any help today?" I asked the fourteen year old girl. She had black hair and was kind of over weight. She nodded and came up to my desk. "What do you need, sweetie?" I smiled at her.

"Where are your N's?" The pudgy girl asked. I pointed to the very back of the building. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder. Then she scampered to the N location. 'I wonder what she is going to get,' I thought. In a few minutes, she was back with a stack of books.

"I'm ready to check out." She said, giving me her books.

"Do you have a library card?" She nodded and put her arm in her jacket pocket. She pulled out the blue card and handed it to me. I started to scan the books, but one in particular caught my attention. "Why don't you like Batgirl?" I asked, as I showed her the 'What's to Hate about Batgirl.'Book. She sighed.

"Where to start? I HATE her guts. She's a Batman wanna be and I total slut. I'm glad Robin dumped her for Starfire," I semi glared at her as she left. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, waiting for my two hour lunch break. That's right, two hours. My boss gave me that time because that's when her daughter came in and worked. Twenty more minutes of this. I pulled up the library books and I went to 'What's to Hate about Batgirl.' I clicked on it. I big list and a lot of paragraphs flicked onto the page. I frowned and started to read them.

1. She sucks at crime fighting; and always gets kidnapped, making all the boys "save her."

2. Animals hate her; when a house was burning down and there was a dog inside, she retrieved to get him, only for the dog to bite her in marks of 'Go away.'

3. She is a relation stopper; she stopped Zatanna, magician, and Robin, partner, from going out so she could have the lime light with Robin.

4. She tries to be better then everyone else around her, including flipping Robin off a roof when they were at the looks of ten.

5. She is a mary-sue; a perfect goodie goodie girl.

I stopped reading, tears brimming my eyes. 'So that's how people think of me. That's kind of depressing.' I didn't even want to read the rest, and I closed the page. The doors opened once again, and this time I moaned and instead of saying my usual preppy welcome, I slunk in my chair.

"You are free to go, Ms. Gordon." I turned around at Ms. Gordon. 'Its just my boss' kid.' I nodded, and grabbed my purse, fleeing from the site. I sped walked to my car and I smiled. Today I was having lunch with Linda, and Tori. Finally something good out of my day. I started my car and came out of the parking lot. 'The restaurant we are going to is about fifteen minutes away.' I turned on the radio just as Scream by Usher was on. 'Dick use to like this song.' I turned a few times and soon I was there at the place. I couldn't read what the sign said, but I think its asian. I think. I walked inside and looked over the tops for them. It was really easy to, considering no one else was there. I came to the booth.

"Oh wow, Babs. You look so professional!" Linda squeaked as I sat next to her. She hugged me. "Oh, you look so grown up!"

"Oh hush, Linda. I'm only a few months younger then you." She smiled as she handed me my fried rice she must have ordered. I picked up a soy sauce packet and over dosed the rice with it.

"So, Linda. Hows Guy?" Tori said in a sing song voice. "Do I hear wedding bells?" She cooed. Dang, Tori. Tori was still a skeleton looking thing that was tall. She wore a purple blouse and khakis, her work uniform. I don't even remember where she works.

"NO!" Linda blushed a deep scarlet. Then she mumbled ," Not yet anyways." I snickered.

"So anyways. Before we talk about marriages. Tori, where do you work again?" She gestured to the scenery around her. 'Oh. She works here at the restaurant. Hahaha.' "Now I feel dumb."

"Oh don't, Babs. I never told you." Tori smiled and nodded it off. I finished off my fries.

"Arg! You won't believe what this little witch said earlier at the library!" I said with a growl coming from the back of my throat.

"That you look old? Come on. Kids will do that!" Linda said. I looked at her with anger in my wide green eyes. She glanced at me. "I'm now going to guess that that wasn't it." She chuckled nervously.

"Yea. You think. But she said she hated Batgirl and she's glad that Robin broke up with her for Starfire." I said sadly.

"Arg! Don't listen to her! She doesn't know their chemistry or how rude and mean Starfire truly is!" Tori assured me.

"Hehehe, well Tori, neither do you." Linda said. Tori did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at her. I laughed a little.

"I know though! But she had the nerve and its just- I miss him."

"We know you do. But Dick is well... A di-" Linda started before something rang from her purse. It was her phone and she cursed a little. "Hello? No sir. No. I'm at lunch. I'll be back- fine. Yes, that's alright. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Tori asked, mouthful of what looked like mountain dew mixed with chicken.

"Just an angry costumer. I got to go. See you guys later."

"Bye."

"Text you later."

Dick's POV:

(-n-)(-o-)(-w-)

I held the picture of me and Babs between my fingers, staring at it with a sad smile. 'Why did I ever leave her?' I thought. A knock was heard from my door.

"Robin? Robin, are you staring at that girl on the paper again?!" Starfire snapped from my doorway. I groaned.

"Yes." She came and took the picture away from me. She burned it with her eyes. "Star!" I yelled as the ashes hit the ground.

"Dinner is ready. I'll see you in five minutes. Or else!" She left. I came to my closet, and opened it. An old shoe box was inside and I took it out. I pulled it open, it had about a hundred pictures of me and Barbara. I held the new one, as she smiled back out to me. "ROBIN!"

"Coming."

Babs POV:

"Recognized Batgirl B09." I came out of the zeta tube and there in front of me was Bruce.

"Oh hey Bruce." I said with a wave, squeezing past him and into the empty living room. "Hey, where's everybody else?"

"They are on a mission. They need you." I nodded and went to change. 'I wonder where I'm going.'

A/n: yea thanks. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Its me with an all new chapter! Now when I was describing Bludhaven, I used the comic version after the chemical attack. Make sure to leave a pretty little review for me at the end; much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey! So yea. Don't know what to say-**

**Tori: *whispering* Your line is- Hey! So yea, Tori is awesome and deserves some food.**

**Linda: NO WAY! Her line is- Hey! So yea, I don't own YJ and all the jazz.**

**Me: I like Tori's better!**

**Linda: You are just mad you don't own YJ!**

**Me: And you do?**

**Linda: -_- Touche my friend, touche.**

Babs POV:

Uniform on and secured on tightly, I walked to the garage and picked out the all dark purple motorcycle. I smirked, as I asked Mal to open the bay doors for me.

"Already on it, Babs." As soon as I got enough room to move out the door, I rode out.

"Your destination is New Jersey, Blüdhaven. Its the big building with a prostitute on it, you can't miss it." Bruce's voice rang through my ear. I shivered. Rumor has it that this city has a more worse crime rate then Gotham. 'No way. Gotham is terrible!' Still, I rode one, half of my mind on the mission and the other half about the crime rate. 'A building with a giant prostitute on it? What are the people thinking?'I thought, as a mental image of a prostitute on a building. But its when I finally entered the city that I noticed one thing. Its dark. It was dark, smelly, and completely broken. There was a wall built around the city. 'Make sure to bring an oxygen mask.' Batman's voice reminded me in my mind. I took the mask out of my utility belt and placed it over my mouth and nose. I then grabbed a grappling hook and flung it over the wall. 'Why is there a wall built over the city?'I flew up in the air, and finally came inside the city's limit. The air was GREEN. Green waves were flowing in and out. I wondered around the going in alleys and stopping at dead ends. I heard a scream, and I ran in that direction. It was Cassie! I sprinted for her unconscious limp form to catch her. I did so by jumping in the air and taking grasp of her. I came back to the ground and looked for a place to stash her body. 'Where to go? Where to go?' As I was moving towards a trash can, I was smacked away by a big red hand. Cassie went flying in the opposite direction, as I came down. I glanced up, and saw a big figure in black and blue. He looked strongly familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. He helped me up, a serious look on his face, he was also wearing a mask on his nose and mouth. Green beams almost hit me, and I looked above to see Starfire. It could only be her. She was wearing a purple tube top and the shortest skirt made, red long hair with baby bangs and lime green eyes that were trying to kill me.

"Robin. This looks like the girl in your photos. Is this her?" She barked bitterly. 'Okay, someone needs a chill pill. Wait- ROBIN?!' I studied his wincing face more, it looked like him too. I forgot about the fight, and I hugged him tightly with all my might.

"Dick- oh my God- I've missed you- why are you here- my God you look- what's been- why did you leave?" I figured out while I was harshly whispering to him. He hugged me back.

"Babs, I'm so sorry! Can we talk about this later? We have a giant red alien right here and ready to kill us at any moment." I nodded and took my position, Dick next to me imitating my position.

"Now?" I asked him.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?" I flexed my muscles tighter as the alien came to us.

"Now!" Dick yelled. We separated our ways and each took out long rope. We ran in between the alien's legs as the team distracted from above, even Starfire. We weaved and then when we got close to each other again, we switched ropes and continued to weave. 'I'm almost out of rope.' I thought. I yanked it and the alien robot look alike fell. "MOVE!" Dick shouted. We all did, and when the thing finally hit the ground, Conner tore off its head and Tim jumped in, disabling controls. Starfire came down next to me and Dick again.

"Now, Girl of Bat, I order you to walk away from my earth boyfriend!" 'Order?'

"Excuse me?" I snapped, as she advanced on me. "What did you just say?"

"Or should I say it like this, move or I'll move you." I jumped on her and punched her in the face, gaining gasps all around. She fought back though. Jamie came and rapped his arms around my waist and yanked me off of her, as did Dick with Starfire. But I wasn't done, not with this ordeal anyways. I was going to knock her FLAT.


	4. Chapter 4

Babs POV:

Starfire grit her jaw together, anger ricocheted off of her body.

"Bring it, pesky human!" She hollowed, brushing Dick off of her. I glared down upon her, and stomped on Jamie's foot. 'Sorry Jamie. You know I like you.' I thought. He jumped back, clutching his foot. We came up to each other, staring at each other, our noses in the air. Well, mine was, she was taller then I was so, she was glaring down upon me. We stood there for five minutes, until Garfield coughed, and everybody turned to see whatever he wanted us to see. He pulled out a communicator that was beeping feverishly, name blaring that it was Batman.

"Answer it!" Cassie said, as she sluggishly came up to Jamie, placing a hand on his shoulder for extra support. Garfield pressed the chat button and everybody winced when Batman started yelling at us.

"Where are you!? I gave you a mission four hours ago! You should have been back a hour ago!" He barked.

"Sorry, Br- Batman. We got into an issue." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and stared at an oblivious princess. I accidentally almost let Bruce's name slip. He growled.

"What kind of issue?" He asked, and before I could even say anything, Conner answered for me and Starfire.

"We met the old Robin, has a girlfriend named Starfire who is a freakin' jerk, Batgirl got all hissy when Starfire asked her to step away from Robin when they were working together. Batgirl attacked Starfire and beat her butt, clearly, and now we got a call from you." Conner said in a monotone voice and in one breath.

"Just get back to the cave. All of you." He threatened. I'm pretty sure if anyone of us could see his facial expression, he would be batglaring us all. As we headed back to the bio-ship, I kept far behind from everyone else. Dick excused himself from Starfire, and came back with me. I tried to hide my smile. Tried. He saw anyways.

"You know, I really can't stand her either." He stated, smiling at me as he slung his arm around my shoulders. Tim came up to us.

"You are impossible, Dick." Tim whispered as he hugged his brother. "Why did you leave?" We waited for a few minutes, and just when we were getting on the Bio-ship, he answered.

"I- couldn't handle letting Kaldur'ahm go evil and Tula's death, I felt like a terrible person." Me and Tim glanced at each other, then got into our seats. Miss Martian formed her ship so it could have double the seats.

"Its so nice to see you Ro- I mean Nightwing! We missed you so much!" A certain green girl stated. L'agaan snorted.

"Come on! Who is this?" Conner grit his teeth together.

"A friend. A good friend not like your sorry can." I was half expecting a series of ooooooooooo's like whenever something happens in a class room. L'agaan looked over at his girlfriend, but she said nothing. She wore a hollow look. Nightwing was sitting next to me, and he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Are they not going out anymore?" He asked, he backed his face away to see my answer. I shook my head and his mouth formed into a straight line. "Well, they will be soon." I let myself smile. 'I missed him so much! I want to do my happy dance so bad!' I hummed a tune as we got to Mount Justice. Miss Martian let open the doors.

"We are, what humans call, screwed? Am I right?" I rolled my eyes. She latched her arms around Dick and we walked out. Batman was standing by the open door, arms over chest. He gave a questionable glance and Dick and Starfire- I- Think- I- Am- A - Queen- So- Bow- Down- To- Me.

"Who are they?" He asked, pointing. I snickered.

"Don't you remember your first little bird?" I stated. His face lit up and he strode over to Dick, then pulled him in a hug. Dick was just standing there, until he hugged back. I smiled. "We all missed you."

"I missed it here."

"Oh GAWD! Agent A is going to FREAK!" Tim yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Who is this A of Agents?" Starfire questioned.

"None of your business," I snapped, as I spun on my heels towards the shower room. I heard her whisper behind me as I left the room. Something about a stank and that putrid red haired witch. As I was finally out of site, I jumped up and down happily. "Yay! He's back." I said dreamily. 'He's back. My best friend. My partner.' I hugged myself. 'Things are going to change, starting with Starfire.' 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry guys! My chapters get shorter and shorter every time I update! Please forgive me :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the little thingies below.**

**P.s.: Go and read Mixed Emotions and Fighter by my fanfiction sisters! They truly would appreciate! :D oh, and if that's not enough for you to read, go ahead and read I am NOT perfect (: :D ;) '_-**

* * *

Babs POV:

I leaned against the wall.

"Okay, we know that we know that he's alive and well, can you quit the hugging fest?" Garfield said with a giggle, trying to cover his mouth with his hands. I put the green boy in a head lock and gave him a noogie. He shrieked in protest.

"But what if we aren't done?" I questioned him still going at it strong. He gasped and sputtered and I finally released him. He ran with all his might to an oblivious martian, who had her back turned away from him. He jumped on her back, and she stumbled a bit. I laughed and turned away, as Tim was still crushing Dick with a hug. As I got closer, I could see the younger of the two crying. I walked up faster and hugged Tim and Dick. 'Poor Tim. If Dick ever leaves again, I will personally kill him.'

"He's back, Babs. He's back." Tim whispered to me, knowing that I was near. I rubbed his back.

"I know. I know," I whispered back. I felt like crying too, tears of joy, but I held it in, and instead I was smiling hugely. Suddenly I was ripped off with a big force, and so was Tim. I landed on the floor on my back, and Tim on me, his cape blocking my view. I moved the curtain that was a cape and glared upon Starfire. 'I swear, I'm going to kill her in her sleep!'

"That's enough. Now Robin- mean I Nightwing, we need a sleeping quarters. Now, or as soon as possible!" She ordered, tapping Dick harshly on the chest with every word. I growled and stood up, Tim with me. She couldn't even get Dick's new name right. Dick groaned. 'I WOULD! She's so annoying!'

"You will have to stay here, I have some other stops to make." Starfire sucked her teeth. Then she stormed off. I smirked and came up to my best friend of eight long years. Eight long and beautiful years.

"Like what kind of stops?" I asked. He smirked back at me.

"I believe I still haven't seen Wally or Artemis. Or our school friends," I laughed.

"Prepare to have someone kick your can. I know Linda has been threatening," I responded. "Mind if I go with you?" He shook his head.

"Nope, I have no idea where to go anyways. I'm more worried about Tori!" I smiled at him. "But I want to change first." I nodded.

"Diddo. I'll be back. And why Tori?" I walked to my room and to the big mahogany chest and opened the draw. I pulled out whatever was on top, which just has to be faded jeans and a Batman T-shirt. I took off my cowl first, and reached onto my utility belt for my asthma medicine. 'Now I'm more conscience about my asthma ever since my attack while I was out on patrol.' I shuddered. I took off my belt, the vest, then the long sleeve, the pants, the tights, the combat boots. 'Dang, with all this on how do I even jump?' I slipped on the clothes and walked out in the living room, where Dick was with his girlfriend.

"You ready?" I asked. He quickly pecked Starfire on the cheek.

"Always. Now let's go." We both came to the Zeta-tube, our feet already inside begging us to hurry up.

"Wait? Why does human girl come with you? I wish to join!" Starfire marched up to this. We both moaned, taking our feet out. I crossed my arms over my chest, if looks could kill, I would be a pile of ashes.

"Star, she's coming because she knows where to go. And you can't come, you will kind of scare everybody else. Nobody knows you," He rubbed his back and I snorted. She practically fumed.

"Be back soon, and no funny of the business!" But we were already in the Zeta-Tube, coordinates to a small ally near Wally's and Artemis' apartment. When we we're finally done with our molecules being spread apart, I hugged him again.

"She's a hand full! But finally I can hug you without her pouncing on me like some predator," we both laughed.

"Well Gordon-" I decided to play a mean trick on him.

"Oh? I'm not Gordon anymore, I'm Wayne. Me and Bruce hooked up after you left. He raps me up in his strong arms," I shuddered, 'boy did THAT sound creepy.'

"Your kidding!"

"Try me." We both stopped and glared at each other, before I finally cracked and laughed. "You- hahaha- should have- hehaheha!- seen your face- hahahaheheahaheeheeha!" He rolled his eyes.

"That's you!" He chuckled!

"Miss Barbara Eileen Gordon-"

"-best actor in the Bat family!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my awesome readers! I decided to be nice and update for you all! I swear, when get the time, I'm going to do the longest chapter ever on Fanfiction. But 'til then, you all are mega screwed!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Linda: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU GUYS!**

**Me and Tori: GAH! Oh, its just you!**

**Linda: Even though its a belated birthday, Tori on 9/3 and MiMi on 9/5 and you deciding to update on 9/6! But if I could I would give you both Young Justice!**

**Tori: (': **

**Me: OH DIDDO GIRL! But I already gave you-**

**Tori and Linda: NIGHTWING! ZUN ZIN ZUN!**

**Me: Um ya.**

* * *

Babs POV:

Artemis was over the stove, cooking what would either be soup or noodles. Every once in awhile she would glare at the floor, where a tile was ripped out of its place. She turned away from it, and fixed her now short blonde hair. 'I can't believe she wanted to cut it. I mean, it was SO long!' I faced Dick. 'I can't even start to believe that he is back. But so is that nut head of a girlfriend he has!' I sighed, as I slowly knocked on Artemis' door. She jumped a little, we could see from the little window next to the door, before she glared in our direction. She stomped to the door, and opened it. I took a glance up at Dick. 'I use to be taller. Jerk.' And her face was priceless! It was a mix between horror and excitement.

"WALLACE RUDOLF WEST! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" And then in the background you could hear Wally moan and shift in the bed.

"Artie! But I don't want to!" But the voice was so muffled you could barely hear it.

"NO NOW!" Artemis mustered in her loudest voice. Wally's fast feet scampered into the living room, and he smiled so big seeing me.

"Barbara! What's up?" He then hugged me and I giggled. He looked up at Dick and pointed with his thumb upwards. "Who's the tool?"

"Who are you calling a tool! Not your best friend that's for sure!" Dick grumbled, holding out a fist.

"Dude, look, I don't even know your name and - hold up. DICK?" Then the house went into commotions, yelling and hugging and smiling and laughing. It was a giant mess. Wally grabbed Dick and bent him over, giving him a noogie. "Where have you been bud?" He laughed.

"Blüdhaven," Dick replied, straightening himself up.

"Well I have no idea where that is! But I'm glad you are back Rob old pal!" Wally hummed. He sat on the couch, inviting us in to sit. Wally's face looked very serious for about a minute. "Now. Why did you leave? Barbara has been dead inside for years!" I blushed deeply and turned away, hoping that my long red hair was in the way of my face. Dick snorted.

"I'll explain later honest! Can we just enjoy this time!" Wally crossed his arms over his bare chest. But the scariest thing happened, Wally glared actually GOOD! It was creepy! 'The old gang is back together, sort of!' I jumped out of my seat, and grabbed them both for a giant group hug. They both tried to get out, but I was no match for either of them!

"I am so happy! We are all back together! Ah! We need to savor this moment!" I took out my cell phone and gave it to Artemis after pressing the camera button. She smiled.

"Say cheese!" She called. I rapped my arms more tightly between the guys, who were both smiling goofingly. We all chorused said word and I took back my phone.

"Thanks Arty Farty!" She laughed but threw her washcloth, dirty I mind you, at me. I put my phone back in my pocket, but it buzzed. I took it back out with a slight groan. 'Who would be texting me at this hour?' I checked the name. 'Of course. And OMIGOD! I need to GO GO GO!' It was Linda, and it was the birthday text. The birthday text of Tori and MiMi. 'Those two are mini twins I swear.'

{Um? Asdfghjkl! Where are you! We are all going to surprise MiMi at her dorm! Hello? Hurry up, I think she's sleeping and we can't get in!}

I tugged Dick towards the door.

"Dick, we got to go! Thanks Arty Farty and Rudolf the red nose reindeer for your time!" I dragged Dick out by his ear. He was complaining the whole time with an 'ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!' I released him by the motorcycle.

"What gives?" He asked, clutching his red ear.

"I forgot we need to beam all the way to northern California like right now!" I jerked his arm towards the motorcycle.

"Are you expecting the motorcycle to get all the way across the the state in two minutes? Cause, that's not happening! And why California!" He said, throwing his helmet on. I did the same.

"Well, no duh about the motorcycle Sherlock! We need to get to Stanford, and we are already in the state sooooooooooo." I hopped in behind him.

"May I ask why?" He said, starting up my favorite vehicle of all time.

"Nope! Nah, just kidding! The girls and I are meeting up there. Now go!" I kicked his side like a man does to a horse. He groaned and kicked me back.

"Now, we don't need you to act like B do we?"

"To the nearest Zeta-Tube!"

"Whatever!"


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys, here's a chapter for ya. Dedicated to all my readers and my two FF sisters Tori and Linda. Please go read their stories and shiz!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm home! *opening Tori's bedroom door***

**Tori: You are so stupid!**

**Me: I may be stupid but I'm also dumb!**

**Linda: And you may be dumb, and you also don't own YJ.**

**Me: Don't make me take away Nightwing!**

**Linda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOOOOOO NOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Babs POV:

As we came up the shallow stairs to the fourth level of dorms, we noticed one major thing. There were two girls standing in front of a certain door, either holding a cake, or balloons. I waved at them, and they quickly waved back. As me and Dick strutted towards them, I noticed another, they were mad.

"Hey Babs! Who's the tool? Oh, and can you unlock the door? Blondie fell asleep," Tori asked, holding up a banquet of balloons. Some that said Tori, others that said MiMi. Linda was holding a cake, chocolate and had a setting of Batman. I snickered, and took the bobby pin Tori was handing me. I bent down, on one knee, and sticking the bobby pin in the lock hole.

"Hey guys, the tool is Dick, and yes I can unlock the door. She's asleep? Shocker." I whispered, finally getting the lock to open. I heard a loud smack behind me, and I quickly turned around, my green eyes huge. Linda had just punched Dick in the face, and he was on the ground, cupping his cheek. Linda frowned.

"You are so stupid! You know that?!" Linda hissed. I snickered and pushed open the door. I peered in, taking the scenery of a dorm from a FBI student. 'Well, God dang. She still doesn't know when she needs her bedtime.' I came fully in, looking for a light switch. But all of a sudden, the light flickered and I scanned the room. 'Just Tori.' I hugged Tori, realizing how long ago I had really known her. And Linda. First it was me and Dick, we then had the pleasure of Tori, we skipped a grade and met marvelous Linda, and then somehow the blonde was in all our classes. 'Odd little story.'

"Happy B-day too, Tori," I whispered, smiling. She smiled and waved me off, flicking her dark brown hair aside.

"I know. Its just know my baby will be able to go to the bar and- hold that thought!" She waved her finger. "She will not be going to ANY clubs! Or bars for the matter!" I hushed her, seeing the blonde sleeping on the couch, headphones in her ears and cuddling the plush Batman pillow at her side. Dick went up to her, and started shaking her. And before I knew it, her eyes opened. We all yelled surprise, but it was more of a surprise to us. She screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing around and getting her arms out from under her head. And she pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at Dick's head.

"Okay, you better talk right now, or I'll blow your head off!" She threatened, in her quick voice. She had been standing now. 'But wait, Dick was a cop.'

"Just chill, blondie!" Tori screeched, snatching the gun from her hands. MiMi whipped her head in Tori's direction.

"Give me that, I'm busy with- OH! Hey Tori!" She called back. Both girls screeched of joy and began hugging each other. "Look at you! You turned out HOT!" Tori twirled her finger much like the cheerleaders did at our high school.

"I know I am darling. So girl time- we have so much to talk about!" They both smiled.

"Oh hey MiMi, nice to see you too, ignore the girl holding a cake in her arms for the birthday girls, awaiting for her hug." Linda rambled. MiMi rolled her eyes, snatching the cake away and placing it on the nearest flat surface.

"Oh shut up Linda. You know you are my favorite midget!" Linda snorted bit accepted her hug.

"Thanks guys for coming, I really appreciate it. BABS! They got you out of the library! By the way, who's the tool?" MiMi said, evil glaring my Ex boyfriend and giving me a side hug.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A TOOL TO EVERYBODY NOW?!" All at once and without missing a beat, we chanted yes. "And I'm offended! You don't remember your blue eyes friend, let alone someone who was on a baseball team with you!" Dick scolded.

"Whatever Richard John Grayson. I'm not giving you a hug." Dick pouted but sat on the couch.

"Guess what I got you!" Tori squeaked, reaching into a Barnes and Nobles bag and taking out 101 best blonde jokes.

"I'm offended. I truly am. Guess what I got you! I was going to send it tomorrow, but I guess I can give it to you now, MiMi rambled, walking away into a separate part of the dorm room. She came back out and handed Tori a photo album. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tear drop come from Tori's eyes.

"Oh girlie! Here comes the water works!" Tori opened the first page of the dark blue ribbon book, it being a picture of all of us doing a 'you rock' sign with our hands looking down, in front of a mall camera. "Oh I love it!" Tori weeped.

"Hey, I brought you back Dick from the dead!" I laughed. MiMi snorted very unlady like.

"I see. Now if Mr. Grayson can remain that way that I will be truly pleased." Linda gave MiMi a noogie.

"Ah, I love this chick!"

"Ah, I love ya back!"

"I want cake." Dick grumbled, still on the couch. He had his arms crossed and was looking at us teary eyed.

"And I want to know why they thought it was okay to give MiMi a gun. I had problems letting her use glue in high school." I laughed. The plates were already out, forks out and candles to. Linda had a butcher knife in hand. "Crap! Take that away from her!"

"To late!" Linda squealed in pure amusement. She pushed the knife into the cake.

"You are crazy Linda." I grabbed my plate and sat down, as Linda was sticking the candles in too. She pulled out a lighter.

"Devan can be a bad influence." She said as she lighted the lighter.

"Yeah, totally psycho!" Dick yawned. "Cake time!"

"No! Bad boy! Candles!" Dick reached his hand back in and I laughed. 'What is wrong with you Gordon? Do you still have feelings for him? Even after what he did to you? He left and didn't say goodbye and got a new girlfriend even though we weren't technically broken up. So technically he cheated on me. And you still have feelings for him? BOLSHEVIC!'

"Babs, get your head out of the clouds. We are about to sing happy birthday! Then we get cake." He said, as though he were still nine. 'I miss the old days, especially when we got together.' I sighed. I felt warmth near my hand, and I glanced down to see Dick's hand brushing against my own. I smirked, but I had to use all the strength not to hold his hand. 'Relax. Just chill out Babs. Think clean thoughts. Clean.' I smiled a normal smile and began the traditional birthday song.

"I feel like its my birthday, I got Dick back." I said at the end of the song. Dick blushed, and so did I after I realized what I had said.

"Awkward." Linda laughed a little and took a bite of her cake. 'Nope, just perfect. Just perfect.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's my update my beautiful fans!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tori: I think we lost her doctor! *leaning over Me who is passed out***

**Linda: ME TOO!**

**Me: *slowly waking up* Do I own Young Justice yet?**

**Tori: *looking a files* No. You own nothing famous. I'm sorry for your loss.**

** Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Babs POV:

I enter my college with a smile on my lips and my bags at my sides. Even though I'm sitting in one class for six hours, I really get into it. 'I'm not sure if I'm going to be a good cop anyways.' I always told myself, if I'm playing cop, I'm being the bad cop. I was about half a hour early, so no one was here besides teachers, I walked into my first class of the day, and it taught me the law. 'It is a very boring book, so the action is much better.' The students have their teacher be the criminal and we practically have to chase him around the class. I saw a boy with jet black hair talking to the receptionist. 'Ignore it Babs. It could just be a visitor.' Law got to you after a while. I hurried to law class, even though I knew I didn't need to.

"Good morning Ms. Gordon! What are you here so early for?" My teacher asked, with a giant smile. He was a african american man in his mid thirties, chocolate eyes and a great sculpted body. He was actually pretty good looking for an old guy. He flashed me a smile and stood up from his desk meeting me at the door. I gave him my books and he just chuckled, putting them at my desk. "Want a coffee?" He asked. I shook my head. 'I don't really like coffee.' But I entered the class room, pulling up a chair by his desk. 'We are actually friends. I like the guy and can pretty much tell him everything... Besides being Batgirl... That information is off limits.' I picked up a book from my stash and handed it to him. Which he studied.

"My friend gave it to me a few years back." I explained. He held it tightly in his palms, the bright yellow cover with the dark photos on top. I haven't really read it, only knowing that Linda had bought it for me because I wanted to be a cop. She got a copy to, found it interesting and tada, now I have it.

"The Encyclopedia of Serial Killers, I kind of want to meet your friend Barbara!" He chuckled. I flashed a thought of him meeting Linda. It could end up good...or a complete disaster. Yeah, Linda had that effect on people. I smiled.

"Is it a mandatory book to have? I saw a few students carrying it around and-" he cut me off, lending me back the book.

"No its not mandatory unless you are in a psychology class, which you aren't in." He leaned back in his chair and sipped coffee. 'Sometimes we do this in the morning and we totally forget we are suppose to have a student/teacher relationship.'

"So Derek, how is Mikayla doing after her surgery?" I asked. Derek is his first name and Mikayla is his only child. She had a ruptured spleen in a car accident.

"Oh, she's good and all. Did you get a call back yet from that guy you are so crazy about?" He smirked while teasing. My cheeks and ears went red and I think I stopped breathing for a second. I laughed nervously.

"Oh, actually he came back with his stuck up girlfriend who believes she's a princess." I waved off, keeping my voice casual. 'She is a princess Babs!' I scolded. I held firmly onto the side of the chair I was sitting in and before I could even count to ten my knuckles started turning white. THIS did not go unnoticed by my favorite teacher.

"Barbara, you need to tell this boy how you feel. This isn't healthy you know." He scolded me. I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face.

"Easy for you to say I-can-get-any-girl-I-want!" He smirked widely.

"I'm serious though, when you see him again, tell him how you feel."

"But he already has a girl-" a kid came in, and of course it would be the only child I couldn't stand in the entire class. He nodded his head in our direction very cocky like, puckering his lips. His eyes trailed my body and he sat down somewhere near the back. He propped his feet on top of the desk and plugged in a set of headphones. Brad. Dumb Brad. He always had to hit on every girl in sit. He kind of reminds me of how Wally was like before he met Artemis. But this Wally was on Steroids. Crack. Dilaudid. Anything you want to say, any drug at all. I glanced at my teacher, who grew a slight twitch. I giggled.

"Excuse me Ms. Gordon." He stood up and walked in the back, being completely hidden to Brad. My teacher yanked the headphones out of his ears and pushed his feet off the desk. "I'm sorry, that device was suppose to be turned off before you entered so it doesn't mess with the technology. And in this class, we don't come in and sit however we want in the middle of my conversation. Got it?" Brad nodded, rolled his eyes and just slumped in his seat. Derek took out a pad and pencil and stuck it on Brad's forehead and wrote in big red letters 'DETENTION.'

"What's this for, man?" Brad snarled angrily. He reached up to yank it off, but Derek stopped him.

"You take the note off, I'll write it on your forehead in permanent marker. And it doesn't come out, and with everyday I see it, you have detention that day." He came back to me and we shared a high five. This time we heard a knock, and all of the occupants in the room whipped their head in that direction. The same kid with jet black hair walked in. 'Oh my Gosh, is that Dick?' IT WAS! OMIGOD! Without even spotting me he addressed the teacher.

"Hi Mr. Tabor, I'm your transfer student Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick," they shook hands, and by this point I'm hiding behind my hand.

"Hi Dick, your desk is back there by Brad." As Dick turned to his desk, I pointed to him and whispered-

"That's the guy!" He smiled and held my arm picking me up and walking to him. I nearly fainted.

"Hey Dick, I would like you to meet Barbara, she's going to be your liaison." 'WAIT WHAT?!' Dick turned and smirked at me. I officially have a spitfire relationship with my teacher now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Babs POV:**

I glare as I head back to Dick's seat, the glare going strong on Mr. Tabor. 'You would think that he might have given you a warning first.' I thought. I turned back to my ebony haired friend, who had grown ten times as handsome then when I last saw him. He had looked good before, but now he looks even better. I sighed. 'Think clean thoughts Babs, he still has a girlfriend you know.'

"So, Dick, how... are you?" I said, mentally kicking myself for that question, I awaited his response. But Dick was too busy unpacking his school supplies.

Finally he answered with a,"I'm sleepy, but I think I will live." I nodded, hoping that he would keep the conversation flowing. He did not.

"So Gotham Academy?" I stated the school's name. He nodded.

"Yea, I was training to be a cop in the other place I lived, but I'm going to be finishing it here." He said with sheer joy. 'I wish we never would have broken up. First it was with Zatanna, and now its Starfire.' Why can't he just stick to the best choice? Me? 'Get real Babs,' I thought bitterly. Life sucks donkey balls. "But I didn't know you went to this school, Babs!"

"You probably did, so stop looking in my records before I arrest you," I joked, my hands on my hips. He straightened up and copied my pose.

"You can't arrest me, I'm BATMAN!" He did in his superhero voice. We both laughed really hard, and I even had to hold my sides. Who even says that on a regular basis!? No one sane! I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Wow Dick! I haven't laughed that hard in forever!" I told him honestly, leaning against his desk.

"Oh me neither, Babe." He coughed roughly. "I mean Babs." I smirked.

"Its fine. So how much did your teacher in the other place teach you?" I hope enough so he wouldn't be put in beginners class! That would be terrible.

"Enough to be better then you." He challenged. 'Crap just got real. Because I know he did not just say that to me.' I growled.

"You. Are. On. Pixie. Boots."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everybody! I came back with an update and if you cry please go rant to DrakesChick or theNextBatgirl. Because I am so mad right now" Did anyone else watch the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles today? Because Raphael and Leo had been saying that Donny and Mickey were the B team and that they weren't as important to thde team. Then Leo had compared them to a Tv show character and the next seconds the character gets murdered -_- anyway enjoy and my OC has like a second appearance and stuff.**_

Babs POV:

I sighed while rubbing my head. I walked through the alley to the zeta-tubes.

"Recognized Batgirl B09," Today was a pain in the butt. 'Uh, how did I get fired?' Yea, I got fired because my stupid boss did not get the memo that it was an emergency and that I needed to go. I went anyways, as you could tell. I saw Batman, with the team behind him.

"What's the big emergency that couldn't wait until 5?" I asked while standing next to Connor. Batman pulled up a hologram of the Scarecrow. 'Crap. Not this again.'

"Scarecrow just broke out of Arkham about a hour ago, but the GPD says he isn't off the island yet. I needed a group of seven to go in." He closed the file. 'He is going to pick me.'

"Which seven?" Beastboy asked as he was perched on his sister's shoulders.

"Batgirl, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Robin." Beastboy's face lowered.

"Who are the other two?" Dick asked. Out of the shadows walks in Artemis and Wally both in uniform. "SWEET!" Screams and hugs are exchanged. 'This makes it better.' I smiled.

"You deploy now." Batman had left, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Starfire screamed. I kind of forgot she was here!

"I want to go too! This isn't fair!" She bellowed, she crossed her arms and looked at me. "Even SHE gets to go!" Oh no she didn't.

"Are you pointing-" Artemis covered my mouth. 'Great, that stops all the fun of me biting her.' I thought sarcastically.

"Lets just go, Babs." She whispered in my ear. I shrugged her off.

"Thanks Arty." She smirked.

Artemis' POV:

When we get to Arkham Island, we all get split up. I got Babs. Yayyyyy. I had an arrow notched up to my bow, scooping the entire scene. We were on top of what said Arkham Mansion. 'This place is huge, good thing I got somebody who knows were they are going.'

"This place doesn't get alot of security." I said as a loon was just walking in circles underneath us and nobody was watching him. Babs chuckled.

"No it does not." We watched the ground for a little longer until a saw a figure running across in a black ninja get up.

"Please tell me you see that too?" I asked. I was about to release my arrow when I was pushed down. "What the hell Babs!? You let the Guy get away!" I shouted angrily. I was really looking forward to shooting him.

She got up and leaned down. "Yo Midnight!" I stood up too and peered down at him. He looked up.. "You are gonna need to work on your ninjitsu a little more!" He scowled and ran off.

"Who was that?" I snapped. She turned around.

"You don't know Midnight? Good kid. Crazy, but still good kid." We were in silence now.

"Good Guy or bad?" I finally asked, turning to her. But when I turned I saw Wally instead. "Where's Barbara?" What just happened. He opened his mouth and said the words I thought I would never hear from him.

"We are through." He yelled, and a few tears started coming out. What!? I was just with Babs and now Wally? And why is Wally dumping me for no good reason?

"What Wally? I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong!" I sputtered. He pulled out a gun.

"I hate you. You were always a replacement for Speedy. I am so glad these ten years are up." What? He aimed the gun at me, but I couldn't move away. I closed my eyes and I heard the shot. No pain. I opened my grey orbs.

"Wally!" I fell next to his cold bloody body. But he wasn't holding the gun, I was. And his blood was all on my body. "This can't be happening!" But for some twisted reason it was all to real.

"Look at yourself. Fat, ugly and you are smiling. You killed me! Have you no remorse?" I looked at Wally. He was dead but talking to me. I started crying again. "Laughing at me now? You are worse then your father you witch."

"I'm not laughing! Nor smiling!" I stammered. "And I am not my father!" I clutched my head. This is so confusing!

"I knew I shouldn't have taken that bet with Robin to go out with you for ten years; but I did! I thought you would die and my burden to be over. Why are you still SMILING!"

"Hahahahahaha!" I wanted to say something. Not laugh. 'He did this for a bet?' My heart broke in two.

"You are just bad trouble. That's all you ever were. Just do me a favor and die!"

"Hahahahaha!" Why can I not stop laughing!?

Connor's POV:

"Okay, who is your celebrity crush?" Nightwing asked, keeping our game going. I think we are in the Warden's office. I put my fingers to my chin.

"Emma Stone I guess." He snorted. "What?"

"Cliche dude." I shrugged.

"Okay, worst boyfriend on the planet?" I asked.

"You." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me. You let M'gann die so you could walk free. That's cold." What?

"What happened to M'gann?"

"Like you don't know! You killed her yourself. We should have let Superman destroy you when we had the chance." Superman destroy me? What is he talking about.

"Nightwing, what's going on?" I questioned.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Then he lunged at me, sending kicks and punches. I threw him at the wall, and his spine cracked. I gasped and rushed to him, blood seeping out of his mangled body. I shook him harshly.

"Wake up!"

"You know that won't work. Right?" I turned and saw M'gann, who was holding Lagoon Boy's hand. I growled.

"Honey. He isn't as intelligent as us. Why did you ever date him?" Lagoon Boy laughed.

"He was hot. Then I found someone hotter." She purred the last part into his ear. They turned and started walking away and I saw Lagoon Boy hit M'gann's butt. I snarled and whacked him aside. I heard another crack but turned to M'gann.

"Why?" I asked, grabbing her into a hug. She pushed away but I gripped her harder. She was turning into liquid.

"You killed me!"

"I-i-i I'm to strong! I break everything I touch!" Superboy cried out, falling to his knees.

Robin's POV:

"So how is school lately?" Wally asked awkwardly. I shook my head. My brother and him might be best friends, but Wally is just to much for me.

"Oh its good." I replied, putting my mask on detective mode. I looked everywhere and only saw Wally and a figure in the tree tops. I took it off and sighed at M'gann. All of a sudden I heard coughing and she fell out of the tree.

"Megan!" Wally yelled behind me. We leapt down and ran to her. That's when she started screaming. 'Fear gas.' And sure enough there was a leak from a pipe next to her.

"Just hang in there," I whispered. 'I wonder what she is seeing.' "Lets get her back to the ship." Wally picked her up bridal style.

"We should contact the others," Wally said in a serious tone. I nodded and pressed my comm link.

"Robin to team, M'gann has been hit with fear gas. We are going back to the ship." I listened for a reply.

"Batgirl here, Artemis has been hit to. She won't stop crying." I looked at Wally who bore a pained expression. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nightwing, Supey is hit also. Everyone to the ship." Nightwing said. 'This is terrible!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! So I got a new phone and stuff :3 its a Windows Phone and I love it by the way. So on the other phone I saved the chapters but the memory card deleted it during the transfer (=-=) That sucked. But I retyped it and all that jazz. So here's a really late Christmas present to you all. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: To be or not to be**

**Linda: To own or not to own**

**Tori: To join the army or not to join the army**

**Me and Linda: }=|**

**Tori: Both of these haters don't own crap**.

**Linda: How dare you say I don't own anything! This isn't even my story!**

**Babs POV:**

I get out of my Batgirl costume and just smirk at my reflection. _These_ _are_ _the_ _times_ _worth_ _living_ _on_ _Earth_. I chuckle at the thought and come out of the bathroom in Mount Justice. I see Dick in the Med Bay so I walk in to see if he was alright.

"How are they doing?" I ask Nightwing instead. _He wouldn't tell me_ _anyways_ _if_ _something_ _was_ _bothering_ _him_. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think? We know they are going through hell right now." I look down at Artemis who is shaking terribly.

"What do you think they are seeing?" I didn't really want to know, because I know it's bad. I said it just to get over the silence pretty much. He glanced at Conner.

"Their worst fears. I can't even think about the emotional pain they are going through right now." He sat on the edge of Conner's medical bed. "We have both been through that." He whispered looking down. I hesitantly sat down beside him, and placed a hand on his knee.

"'Wing, it will be alright. They will be fine." _I_ _hope_ _so_. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Will it? We have both been through that torture. They are going to be traumatized." I put my head on his shoulder. _Poor guys, even though I didn't want to admit it, he was a hundred percent right._ I sighed.

**Wayne Manor**

I smirk. "Ready Pixie Boots?"

"Ready Gordon." We both got into fighting positions. With a roar, I run and round house kick Dick in the jaw. He falls but jumps back up and puts me in a head lock. I smirk and shove my fist up his armpit while stomping on his foot.

"You have gotten lazy Grayson." But he flips over me and kicks me in the back. I fall to the ground yelling ow.

"Sorry Babs! Are you okay?" He bends down to help me up, but I kick him in the shin. "You are playing dirty!" He hisses, placing a hand on the injured shin. _There is so going to be a bruise there tomorrow_.

"You know you like it when I do." I said. _I_ _really just sounded like Cheshire talking to Roy right there. I can't believe they had a kid together_. Lost in thought, I was pulled out of it by Dick sweeping my feet from underneath me. I shrieked.

"I think we are done for today." I'm still on the ground but he throws me a water bottle.

"Jerk." I catch the bottle in mid air. I get up and lean against the wall. I glace at him and we are both panting heavily.

"I know," he shrugged. I wiped the sweat off my face. "Wanna go watch a movie?" I smirk.

"Sure, which one?" He pulls me away and we sit down on the couch. I look through the movies and took one out. "Please?" He glanced at the disk.

"What are you- five?" I pouted. With a moan he got up and placed it in the DVD player. He sat down next to me. "You are so lucky I like you."

"Then why don't I feel lucky?" He punched me in the shoulder the same time Edward Scissorhands started playing. I grab a blanket realizing that I am cold, but realize he was half sitting on it. I blush.

"Can I get that blanket?" He looks at me then gives it to me. I rap it around my shoulders. Just then my phone rings and the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd blares through the room. I blush and pick it up and Dick mutes the television.

"_Hi Babs!"_ It was Tori. I smile.

"Hi Tori, what's up?" I put the phone closer to my ear. She groans.

"_Can you please tell these fools to stop trying to kill me_?" Fools?

"Which fools are you talking about?" I ask, slightly afraid of the answer. I kind of knew it though.

"_These fools in ninja turtle masks and holding foam weapons_!" I chuckle.

"Where are you?" I ask. _Maybe I could help with something_.

"_In Linda's back yard."_

"Why are they trying to kill you?" Dick looks at me crazily. I smirk.

_"Because I told them that I was joining the army_. _Can you believe that_?" I drop my phone and run outside, pulling out my mask out of my back pocket. We warned Tori not to, now I am going to have to assist my friends in killing her. Dick chases after me.

"Where are you going?" I continue running and craned my neck to be able to talk to him.

"Linda's back yard! Coming?" He rolled his brilliant blue eyes at me.

**Linda's back yard**

I jump out of the car before it even stopped. Good thing Linda's house is only ten minutes away. I heard a yell and smacking. I place my blue mask on and pull out two foam swords. I rush in the back yard to see Tori running away from two girls and a guy. _Who's the red guy_? I shrug and jump into action.

"Really Babs! I thought you were going to help me!" The fighting stopped and everyone glanced at me. I smack Tori with the sword.

"To help you with the error of your ways, young grasshopper." The fellow geeks in ninja turtle masks smile at me. Tori jumped up, causing Linda to fall. Linda had on the orange mask with foam nunchakus.

"We warned you!" MiMi growled, fixing her purple bandanna. She threw he plastic Bo Staff at Tori but Tori ducked.

"You guys are so over dramatic!" Tori hollered. The boy in the red mask tackled Tori down and we all went to tickle her. She laughed. "Let me go!"

"NEVER!" Linda yelled. A neighbor peered over the fence and we all quickly stood up chuckling. The neighbor shook his head and went back inside the house they lived in.

"How **Dare** you join the army!" MiMi yelled helping Tori up.

"Relax Blondie. I am just going in so the army can pay for my college after I serve two years." Tori rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky these are fake weapons," I chuckle hugging her. She hugs me back.

"Tell me about it." We separated.

"When are you leaving?" The boy in the red mask asked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked. He gaped.

"Raphael, gee you need to learn your turtles!" Linda smacked him upside the head.

"This fool's name is Devan. He's my cousin," Linda said rolling her eyes. I nodded.

"In about a month." Tori stated. We all have her a weird look. "You asked when I was leaving?" We beat our heads.

"Oh yeah." Dick walked in through the Back.

"You know, you should probably wait for the car to stop next time. What's the big deal here anyways?" Dick stated, his hands on his hips. He surveyed us and sighed.

"I'm going the army." She screeched when we all started chasing her.

**There you go my readers. Please review! I BEG YOU TOO! Oh and if you have the time go and read theNextBatgirl's and DrakesChick's stories. You will love them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Babs POV:**

I smirked as I flipped Tim over my shoulder, I cackled as he stood up with a bitter face.

"Babs, I am getting better right?" He asked as he went to sit on the bench. I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course, little bird, why wouldn't you?" He broke away from my hug and stood up. He walked into the middle of the ring in the training room at Wayne Manor. I stood up with him. "What's wrong, Tim?" I asked with concern in my voice. He turned away from me and I frowned. "Tim, talk to me." I ordered. He rotated his body next to mine and looked up with unshed tears in his blue eyes.

"Babs, something is wrong." He paused and a tear fell. I wiped it with my thumb. _Is Tim okay? I hope something isn't too bad going on with him. _He crippled into my arms and broke down in tears. I shushed him, my green eyes as huge as bowling balls.

"Tim, you have to tell me what is wrong!" I practically screamed. I tried to lift him back to the bench to get him some water, but he wouldn't budge. "Tim, please!" He stood on his own two feet and held himself, tears still coming out of his eyes.

"There is something wrong with me Babs. I can't- I can't stop crying and I can't help but feel sad at random times but nothing happened. I need to see Leslie now. I- I can't breathe and the room is dizzy." He fell to the ground again and sobbed. _Oh my goodness, Tim is having an episode. _I stroked his hair and patted his back.

"DICK! DICK COME HERE!" I screamed, when nobody came, I jumped up. I picked Tim up bridal style and rushed him away. _Why isn't anyone here?! I need help now! _I ran down the halls, trying not to slip on the waxed floors. I turned the corner too fast and came falling to the ground, sending Tim against the wall. His neck and head smacked the wall and I heard a loud crack before blood started seeping out. I cried out and picked him up again, slowly but quickly walking to the kitchen where I knew Alfred would be. When I got close I started calling for him. I glanced down at Tim and saw his form limp.

"TIM!"

**(B) (A) (T) (G) (I) (R) (L) **

"BARBARA WAKE UP!" Dick yelled loudly into my ear. I jumped in fright and accidentally punched him in the face. "AH!" He leaned away from me cupping his face. I yanked the covers off of me and landed next to Dick, putting my hand over his.

"I am SO sorry!" I stated as I looked into his eyes. He removed his hands and just stared at me.

"Babs, are you okay? You were screaming my name pretty loudly. What's wrong?" All of a sudden Tim pops up into the room with a dazed look in his eyes. I must have woken them up. I checked the time and I cursed under my breath.

"Yeah I am." I said quietly, standing up. Dick grabs my hand and I look down at him. "Please." He lets me go and I walk into the bathroom with a frown. _That was all just a dream? No way, that seemed all too real. _I stare into the mirror and realize dark circles were under my eyes. I sighed and slipped out of my clothes and into the shower. I let the warm water relax me. _That was so scary. _I got out and dried myself, seeing my book bag next to the toilet. _I am so out of whack, I didn't hear Dick come in and drop my bag off. _I opened it and pulled out my black and red jeans and my red Batman shirt. I slipped it on and walked out. I came to the living room, walking really slowly. Dick was down there and he got my eye. I turned away and pulled open the fridge.

"Barbara, talk to me." I heard behind me. I pulled out the milk and a glass.

"What do you want from me Dick? I just had a nightmare, that's all." I poured the milk and hopped on the counter. Dick picked up my hand and started playing with my fingers, I tried to take it back but he wouldn't let me.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"It was about Tim. We were sparring and he had an episode. I kept calling for help but no one came. I picked him up and tried to get help but I slipped and Tim went flying. I think he died." I choked out, swallowing the last of my milk at the end. I tried not to look into Dick's eyes, but I found it nearly impossible. In the end, I couldn't look away. "I'm sorry Dick." I stuttered. He pulled me into a hug and I sighed. _Why, why must this be so difficult? _I rubbed my eyes. Tim came around the corner.

"It's okay Barbara, everything is fine." I pulled my little bird into a hug.

**Dick's POV:**

**In Mount Justice**

I walked into the training room and saw the team there. "Hey everybody." I chirped happily. Starfire walked up to me and I swallowed spit. _This can't be good. _I rubbed my arm, and I think everybody could feel the awkwardness in the room.

"Wing, I demand to know where you were last night." She ordered, her bright green eyes glowing.

"I was at my dad's house." I shrugged off, silently hoping that someone would start a conversation so she wouldn't start a fight. Too late.

"Why couldn't I come? And why could they?" She didn't have to point to who she was talking about; I knew it was Barbara and Tim.

"Because they live there and because that would be an invasion on our privacy." I walked towards Conner, knowing that if she tried to attack me, Conner could get her. She frowned and took another step forward.

"I will not tolerate this, it is either me or them." She crossed her arms. _My life just got a whole lot complicated. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Dick's POV:**

As Starfire said those words, I couldn't help but hear my heart cracking. The pieces shattered like broken glass on a hardwood floor. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Why would you make me choose?" I cracked. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't. I felt an arm on my shoulder and Babs was clutching me. She sent me a sad smile.

"You know why. I do not need to remind you of this Klorfshka!" Starfire pointed at Babs.

"Starfire, I love you, I really do but you are making me choose between you and my family." It didn't faze her. A few lone tears ran down my cheeks. "Well, I choose them." I whispered. Everybody's breathing hitched and sharp glances were delivered my way. _Why would she make me choose? Didn't she love me?_

"You _**what**_?" She took a step forward and glared at me. I looked down and fumbled with my pocket. A few more tears leaked.

"Goodbye. I think you should be going now." Starfire looked at everybody bewildered. _She wasn't expecting that_. I watched her silently float away. Then I scanned the faces in the room. They were surprised. I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Nightwing it-" I stopped whoever was talking.

"I need to go." I ran out of the room. _I need to_ _vent_. I escalated the stairs to the top of Mount Justice. I heard soft feet behind me, and Babs rounded the corner with a smile. I looked away.

"Dick, it will be okay." She said, I sat on the edge of a ledge. She copied me. _"I promise."_

"Then what is this feeling throbbing inside of my chest? It hurts Babs." She nodded.

"Abandonment, Dick, you thought she would forever be yours. She wasn't the **right** girl." _Then who was? Babs?_

"She was the right girl, I was just the wrong guy." I stood up and grabbed her hand. I ignored the blush creeping on my face. Her cheeks were turning scarlet.

"Lets go back downstairs." I said, feeling better. She nodded and we both came down. I rubbed my tired eyes. Today is like the worst best day ever in history. Somewhere, deep down, I was glad to leave her, but it didn't mean I didn't care deeply about her. I ran my fingers through my ebony locks. I have a good feeling about this though.

"Dick? Are you okay?" My best friend ached for me. How nice of her to feel my pain with me.

"Yes, I wish I knew who the one for me is though." I confessed. _SHE_ _IS_ _RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU IDIOT_! I shook the thought away. I kept coming back to it though. _Maybe we should get back together_.

"Yeah, same here." There was an awkward silence for forever and a day. We released hands and walked away.

**Babs POV:**

**Gotham Law Academy**

Of course I got to class early today, I wanted to tell my teacher! He was talking on a blue tooth and turned the other way. I put my purse down with my coffee mug. I jumped on his back.

"They broke up!" I said with a huge smile. I would never let Dick know about this. It would break his already broken heart. He terminated his call.

"Are you serious? You found that so important that you had to bother me while I am working." I slid off of his back frowning. He never behaved like that before.

"Oh, I am sorry." He laughed and picked me up and spun me around. I giggled.

"Well, go get him!" He pretty much ordered.

"I will!" I jumped away and nearly ran to my desk. _THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Babs POV:**

I shook my head with disgust. How could Starfire do that to Dick? That was just cruel and uncalled for. He deserves better than her. I punched the punching bag in front of me. It went swaying and when it came back around I hit it again. I puffed and stopped, than the bag came back around and hit me in the chest. I grabbed it when it did, stopping it completely. _So Dick was the only reason she was here. Is she going to go now? _I hope so. I walked away from the bag. _I need a mission so bad right now. But I don't think Batman will give us another so soon, considering the last one we went on we didn't finish. The Justice League had went and got Scarecrow. _I came to the door, but turned at the entrance. I sighed and flicked the light off.

I rounded the corner and saw Starfire angrily going in and out of a room. I walked up to her. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, feeling that I should be a little nice to her. She moved and saw me, and tears filled her eyes. She went back into the room and I followed. She was packing a bag. Starfire sat on the bed and wept.

"He always talked about you! It was always Barbara this and Barbara that! It was never about me!" She sobbed like an average American teenager. Starfire pounded on the bed and then got back up. She started pacing and all I could do was watch. I actually felt true sympathy for her. _I know the feeling of losing somebody I love. It's tough on the heart. _I stood up and hugged her.

"I have known him for a while." I chuckled. _I find it weird he always talked about me, considering he never picked up any of my calls. _I patted her back and she jumped away. She glared in my direction.

"Leave, I have to bag my pack. I need no assistance," She snapped. She wiped her face with her arm and started packing again. I left without even getting mad at her rudeness and decided to go to the Batcave. Maybe Dick is there. I bet he isn't feeling the aster right now. I went to the Zeta-Tubes and typed in my coordinates. I had one last look at the scene.

**Gordon Residence **

I opened the front door and walked inside. Dad was sitting on the couch, watching a football game. "Hey daddy." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Hey Barbara, how was your day?" He asked, he got up and got himself coffee. I shrugged.

"Normal, I guess. I see you are home early. That's good." I said. I went into the kitchen and saw that dad had made hotdogs. I got myself one plain. _I hate mustard and ketchup. _I came and sat next to dad on the couch. I sneered, seeing that the home team was losing. Dad heard me and nodded, reaching and grabbing the remote. He changed the channel to Family Guy.

"We were losing anyways." He shrugged. I grabbed a blanket and snuggled on my father's side. We laughed when the evil baby had got stuck on the roof. _They are such terrible parents. I am so glad that my father isn't like that. _I smiled at him. Soon, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I am so so so so so so so sorry! I know I haven't been the best author at updating but I promise to make it up. It's just that I am not sure where to go or what to do. I mean I don't think I have readers at all! I mean besides Linda. *waves at Linda* Herro Rinda. Lol. But seriously guys, the more reviews I get the faster I update. That is just the plain hard truth, sorry if you don't like it. Well, anyways on with the update.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Linda: MiMi**

**Tori: Mimz**

**Linda: MiMi**

**Tori: Mimz**

**Me: Yes my pretties?**

**Tori: Eww. Wicked witch of the west much?**

**Me: It's that or I drown you in pudding.**

**Tori: Creepo.**

**Linda: Oh yeah. Bad news.**

**Me: *lifts eye brow up* And what would that be?**

**Tori: You, me or Linda don't own Young Justice yet! That is a federal crime!**

**Linda: *sobs hysterically, clutching on me and Tori***

**Tori: What are we to do? *cries to***

**Me: The same thing we do every night Pinkie, try and take over the world.**

***cue Pinkie and the Brain theme song***

_**Babs POV:**_

I woke up in an empty couch in the morning and I groaned, pressing my fingers against my temples. _Ugh, mornings. How I hate you so. _I looked at the table clock that is always next to the TV and groan. It was just after ten. I got up and looked around the house, trying to find my dad to see if maybe we could do something together today. He wasn't home and instead I found a sticky note on the front door. _Or not. You know, he sure has to work a lot. _I run my fingers through my deep red locks and go up to it. I took it from the door and read it.

_Dear Barb,_

_I had to go this morning in early. I hope you don't mind. Plus Linda had called; she said she made plans for the three musketeers and their red head. Sounds fun.__Please don't be mad at me and don't forget to get the eggs. Thanks! Love you._

_Dad_

_Oh lord. Linda has plans. _I shivered in fake displeasure. I'm sure it will be fun. It's going to be just before Tori leaves; MiMi is going to be there and maybe Devan too. Well, I better get ready, I have plans today. I picked up my phone and called Linda back. I'm positive that a Batman ringtone is ringing away right now. I smiled thinking about it.

"_**Oh hi Barb. Me, Tori, MiMi and maybe Devan are going to the mall later. Want to join us?" **_Linda asked with curiosity. I shifted my IPhone in my hand.

"Sounds like a plan? Are you guys going to pick me up or what? What time too?" I asked happily, I twirled my hair and then walked into my room. I went to my dresser and pulled out a white pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and my black converse. I left my room and went to the bathroom, where I proceeded to change into my clothes. I placed my phone on the counter and placed it on speaker.

"_**Um? Think you can be the Flash fast? We will be at your place in ten. You know Tori, still trying to tame her beautiful hair. And you know I just finished, and with MiMi, I bet she was done thirty minutes ago. See ya in a few Girly. GET IN THE CAR!" **_Linda yelled in the background. I smiled as I slipped the tank on and then removed my pants from yesterday and changed into my white jeans. I put on my grey socks and then my black converse. I walked to the mirror and pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and put water on my toothbrush. With an extra hand I pressed the end call button, I started brushing my teeth silently and then I walked into my room to grab my wallet. I found it on the dresser and I put it in my back pocket. I went to the bathroom and finished brushing my teeth. A knock came from the front door and I rushed out to get it, grabbing my phone on the way. I opened my door and Tori was standing there.

"Hi Tori!" I said happily. I took the keys from the basket and came out. Tori had on blue skinny jeans and a slim purple T-shirt. I smiled as we made our way to Linda's car. I opened the back and surprisingly MiMi wasn't back there. _We were always in the back. _I looked up front and MiMi was in the driver's seat. I faked a gasp. Linda was on the passenger side and I climbed into the back next to Devan. Tori climbed in next to me. _I wonder why MiMi is driving. _

"Hi Barbara," They all said in a mono tone voice. It was almost scary. "How are you?" Still the same mono tone voice. Devan laughed.

"DARN IT DEVAN! YOU RUINED THE WHOLE ENTIRE THING BY LAUGHING!" Linda snapped. She crossed her arms. Linda was in regular jeans and white converse with a light blue T-shirt. I leaned in closer and saw that it was the same shirt we all made in high school together. I almost choked at the familiar fabric that said 'A magician's kiss isn't so magical. Try a human. Batgirl and Robin FTW!' _Why is she wearing that?_ I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand in embarrassment.

"Why are you wearing that shirt Linda?" I said with a long sigh. I buckled up and leaned back in the chair, realizing I forgot my pair of sunglasses. I moaned silently and just dealt with it.

"Because my favorite couple needs a little support, silly goose. Plus I forgot to wash my shirts," Linda admitted. I laughed. I looked into the rearview mirror and I jumped and smacked MiMi on the arm.

"Why did you just touch me?" She asked instead of saying ow. I looked at her like she was crazy. She always did have a thing about people touching her.

"It might be because I am training to be a cop, but you are not wearing a seat belt. And you are in the driver's seat." I said. Everybody else in the car was wearing a seatbelt, so she had no excuse. She backed up closer to wheel and laughed. It was buckled behind her.

"Sorry, old copper's trick. They were showing us at the academy," She slipped on the seat belt and started to drive. Her blonde hair was in chopsticks and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a green and black plaid button up unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. I stretched and Linda turned on the radio. The song Rock N' Roll by Skrillex came on and we all started going crazy, jumping up and down with smiles and silently singing the song even though none of us were singers. I shook my head at the end of the song and we pulled up to the mall. I smirked as I hopped out of the car.

"Remember when we went dress shopping here for prom? And when Linda danced with Maxxxxxxxxx," I asked with a smile. The girls nodded besides Linda who blushed madly. We did the same thing we did almost five years back. We linked arms and skipped in. Devan walked in at a slightly safe level while laughing. "So what do you girls want to do?" Tori's head turned to the food court, Linda and Devan pointed to Hot Topic and MiMi was slightly walking to Barnes and Nobles.

"Okay, why not we do this? Let's go to Hot Topic and check it out, and then go to the food court, and then we can go to Barnes and Nobles and lastly go to GameStop to pick up-" Devan started.

"To pick up HALO 5!" MiMi and Devan screamed happily. They gave each other high fives and Tori, Linda, and I shook our heads. We walked to Hot Topic.

"You guys are nerds," Tori stated with a laugh. We walked into the store and we all separated. I went to the back and pulled out some things. I found a few pairs of jeans but then I put them back, realizing I already had it. I walked to the sweatshirts and I gasped. I pulled out a Nightwing Sweatshirt for Women and a Batgirl sweatshirt for men. I checked the sizes and they would fit me and Dick. I went to the check out and smiled as I checked the pins and laughed. I found one that said I KNOW BATGIRL! and one that said I KNOW NIGHTWING! I placed both at the checkout and the girl smiled and priced them up.

"Do you want me to wrap this for you?" She said looking down at the Batgirl sweatshirt and pin. I nodded and she got out some wrapping paper and wrapped it. She put my sweatshirt in a different bag than his and gave me both after I paid. I met the others on the edge of the store and we left.

"What did you guys get?" Devan asked us. We all pulled our items out. Linda pulled out a new Batman T-shirt and a 'I like Muffins' T-shirt from Invader Zim. Devan pulled out a Dead pool Sweatshirt. MiMi pulled out a black beanie with a green strip on it, a batman T-shirt and the same Muffin shirt as Linda. I showed them my Nightwing sweatshirt and the girls smirked and pretended not to be interested. We walked to the food court and we split so we could get seats and our food. Tori, Linda and I got the seats.

"What do you muggles want?" MiMi asked in a fake English Accent. She had put on the beanie hat, which had definitely gone with her outfit.

"I'll have a number four from McDonalds," I said ", With Sprite." MiMi nodded. _I bet this chick will remember everything we say too. _

"I will have a number one but tell them to remove the Mac sauce, remove the mayo and add Ketchup, oh a remove the onions, and I want Coke," Tori said with a smile. The blonde nodded again and looked at Linda expectantly.

"I'll have a salad." MiMi made a disgusted face at Linda's decision. Cue random fact now.

"What's wrong with salad? You were eating salad like a rabbit for some time." Linda questioned.

"Oh it's just that McDonald's salads have 60 percent more fat in them then their burgers," MiMi stated nonchalantly. She smirked when Linda changed her order. "See ya in a second. Come on Devan," They both left, talking about how they were going to rock the Halo world tonight.

"How much you want to bet that she will get all the orders right?" I asked. Linda held her for five bucks, Tori held her for three and I held her for five also. Both came back and were balancing five orders. Devan held all the drinks and MiMi held the food. They placed it on the table and we all grabbed our orders, smiling and eating happily. After we were done we threw away the trash and walked to Barnes and Nobles. MiMi walked in and out in five minutes.

"What book did you get?" Linda asked.

"Five children and It." She stated. They didn't even put the book in a bag. MiMi started reading and walking and I was watching where she was going. We stopped at GameStop and Devan walked in and grabbed their Halo game.

"Ready 'TheKowl'?" MiMi asked in a deep voice. "Team or separate first?"

"Team 'Batmanfan2400'," He replied with a smile. We were walking to the exit when we heard a loud boom. We all fell to the floor, and all the lights in the mall went out. It was black. I gulped. People started screaming and running in circles and trying to get to the blocked exits.

"Something is wrong," I said. Another boom came, but this time closer to us. The wall next to us bust open and rubble fell on all of us. I coughed with all the dust. Ah crap, asthma. The Reach started coming in and because we were under the rubble they didn't see us. _Oh no. The Reach. I have to Notify Dick. _I pressed a secret beacon I had in my phone. The Batwave started going off and I slipped it back into my pocket so no one could see it. I tried to get up but stopped when I heard a voice from above me.

"Pesky humans." One said with a smirk and I looked up and saw Black Beetle. This is getting ugly. He is going to kill every human we can, and sadly, I haven't been mutated yet.

**Okay guys that was the chapter and it was a little longer than normal but hey. Make up for being late. And instead of me asking you all to review I'm begging you. Bye guys, the more reviews the faster I type. Go read all my stories, my friends' stories and everything for fanfiction. Aha, bye guys. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, much obliged! Just keep them up and we will all be good! Woohoo! So guys, you are reading from the defensive player of the week from baseball! **** YAY! So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Dick's POV:**

I sat on the couch watching television when the Bat wave went off. I struggled to take out the technology from my pocket and I checked to see who it was from. It was from Babs and I frowned. _I thought she was at the mall with her friends. _I checked the location and she was at the mall. _Did she mistake calling me? _I took out my cell phone and called her. It went straight to voicemail. I jumped up and ran to the Batcave at my top speed. I was in the elevator.

"Come on, come on, come on," I repeated quickly to myself. I started tapping my foot and when the elevator was opening, I squeezed through and ran into the changing room. I changed quickly and came back out, going to my motorcycle. I hopped on and revved up the engine, I sped out and headed towards the mall. _You better be alright, Barbara. I don't know what I would do without you._

**Babs POV:**

I stood up, pulling MiMi, Linda, Tori and Devan with me. We hid in a store and we went all the way to the back quietly. I ducked below the counter and took out my phone. _Where is Dick? He is supposed to be here by now._ I growled in my head. "IS everyone alright?" I asked them. I looked up with my green eyes at everybody.

"A-Okay here," MiMi said with a frown, looking down at everybody. I nodded and fingered my utility belt in my pocket. I turned to them.

"I need you guys to stay here, I will be back," I said in a commanding voice. I hoped they wouldn't want to come with me. Linda stood up.

"You heard her, Devan! We all will go and you will stay here," She started walking off and I smacked my hand against my head. _Oh Linda, why now? _We all jumped at her tackling her down. From the counter I grabbed four zip ties. I held them up.

"You guys can't go out there. It's dangerous. I swear if you don't stay here I will zip tie you all to the counter," I threatened. I wiggled the zip ties in the air. Devan immediately held out his hands.

"Cuff me officer," Devan laughed. He brought his hands back. I raised my eyebrow and grabbed his hands and quickly immobilized him.

"Anybody else?" I threatened with a growl. I walked to the bathroom and changed into my batgirl costume. Instead of walking back out, I stood on the counter and opened the vent. I climbed into it and headed towards the main center of the mall. I peered through the vent bars and saw nothing. I craned my neck. Still nothing. _What the hell? He was just here? _I heard a rumble and I backed up. "Oh crap," I could hear my skull crack on the roof of the vents and then yanked down to the floor. Black Beetle held me up by my cape and I choked.

"Puny human, did you ever think you could stop me?" He croaked. He threw me to the wall and I groaned. I held my head. _Hurry up Dick. I swear, what could be taking you so long? _I threw a gas bomb down and I went behind a pillar. I turned on detective mode and looked back in the room. From my utility belt I pulled out three lined up batarangs. I saw Black Beetle's form and threw it at him. He turned to me and started to walk towards me. I need a distraction. The gas began to clear and then Black Beetle cried in pain. _Dick? _Black Beetle turned around and I saw a glimpse of Linda.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled. I ran in a full sprint to her and saw that she had wacked him against the scarab with a golf club. He held her up.

"Leave her alone!" Tori yelled, and she jumped onto him, holding him in a headlock. He tried scratching her down but she kept moving. _Oh God, where are the others? _I took the chance and grabbed some rope and tied Black Beetle's legs together. Tori jumped off as soon as the villain started falling.

"Little beings, I will crush your bones in my hands!" He roared and stood up, flinging Linda towards the other end of the wall. Devan came out at the right moment and he saw her. He ran and caught her, falling down.

"The things I do for you," He said, hissing in pain, holding his ankle. She said sorry and ran back out.

"You guys need to go! I told you I would zip tie you guys to the counter," I reminded. I front flipped over the villain, placing a little bomb on his neck as I did so. He turned around just when it exploded. He growled. "Guys get out!" I yelled out again. Black Beetle tried chopping at me but I back springed away.

"Too late!" MiMi said, rounding the corner.

"DID YOU START A FIRE!?" Tori yelled at her friend. All of our mouths went wide besides Black Beetle, who looked back. Of course, you could see dying off smoke.

"More or less, making ninja smoke bombs! You set fire to charcoal and then hold the ash block, then you activate it with water," She gave her friends a few lumps of ash and little exploder water packs. I ran and slid under Black Beetle, kicking his feet away. Linda activated one immediately, smirking at the rising steam. Linda threw it at the villain's head, it breaking and cracking against his skull.

"MiMi?" Linda started, giving her friend an evil smile. "You are one of my favorite nerds!" I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my Bo staff. I opened it and smacked the sprinkler above. Not only did it get musky and wet, the bombs exploded, leaving gas everywhere.

"I'm going to go all badass in the dark!" Linda screeched.

**Now, I am not sure if the ninja smoke bombs work, but you are free to try. Me and my family grilled today and at the end it was a little thing I noticed. My mom had poured water on charred charcoal and steam just flew out of it! You are free to try though tell me if it works or not. I updated this for my sister from another mister Linda! WOOHOO! Leave a sexy review there at the bottom.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**v**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, I officially hate ThinkAboutTheINK over on YouTube. I saw her new video about Young Justice being canceled and I have to admit, SHE WAS TERRIBLE IN SYMPATHY! She had said that it wasn't that big of a lost and that the show wasn't even that interesting, but she only watched a few episodes. She said in a happy tone that they at least got to see Static Shock. Marvel loving fat faced jerk! I hate to say it though. And then she said that Batman: Under the Red Hood was a disappointment to other animated movies. But what probably ticked me off the most was at the end, when she had said that DC had launched a new Green Arrow Comic Series. I was happy about that until she said that it wouldn't be good enough to compare to Hawkeye. Whatever! You know absolutely nothing about Young Justice or DC at all!**

**Now that I got that out of my system and trust me I sent in a comment stating that Cartoon Network does cancel popular shows including Teen Titans and that people loved Young Justice, I am much better. Thank you for letting me vent about 200 words.**

**Time for the story, oh and guys, these are the last few chapters, but do not worry, I will have another Nightwing and Batgirl story out soon to cover up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sadly.**

**Babs POV:**

I bent down with the Bo Staff just as Black Beetle swung his giant fist at me. Instead of him hitting me, he swiped at my weapon and it broke in two. I stood up from my crouched position and held the two pieces of my staff in separate hands. "Well, that could have been better." I muttered. Black Beetle aimed a kick for my stomach but I twisted out of the way. It hit my shoulder instead. I hissed in pain and dropped one end of the Bo Staff to clutch my limb.

"You humans, so fragile, so easy to tear apart," Black Beetle croaked in his robotic voice. While I was distracted with the surging pain in my shoulder, he took another hit on me, and punched me in my face. I felt blood rush from my forehead, and I wiped the tender area. I didn't even wince.

"Bats, do I need to kick some ass for you?" Linda threatened. I turned around and saw her holding up a broom stick. That is when I flinched.

"No, I need you to get out of here, I can handle myself!" I growled. I turned my attention back on the villain at hand and I Round Housed kicked him in the face. _Hahaha! Chuck Norris style! _Black Beetle went unfazed though and he grabbed me by the cape and spun my around. He flicked me away and I slid across the cold floor and into a corner. My head hit the edge of the corner and I grunted in pain. With my gloved hand, I went and touched the area. All red, all blood. _I am losing too much blood. Dick better get here soon or I might be dead when he finds me. I will be just another Jason. _I shivered. Jason. My poor baby brother. I couldn't move, and dots started dancing in front of my eyes. Black Beetle came stomping to me, and I heard a battle like cry. Linda came and smacked him, once again, across the head. The broom crunched and wood chips went flying. She chuckled.

"Oops," Oops indeed. Black Beetle morphed his hand and brought out his knife like structure.

"No!" With the very last of my energy I pushed Linda out of the way, and Black Beetle caught my stomach. It is official. I might die now, losing all this blood. While Black Beetle's eyes were trained on me, Tori came quietly behind Black Beetle and took Linda in her arms. They went back into the store I told them to stay in and I smiled.

"You saved her?" Black Beetle questioned. "The quicker your demise." He kicked me away and I slid once more, but this time in the middle of the food court. I swallowed my spit as he came up once again. _I love you, dad. Please don't be upset with Bruce, I chose this life. Please tell him God, that I loved him and that he was a great father. Please let him know it wasn't his fault. _Black Beetle bent down and smirked into my face, and I closed my green orbs, which were dulling at a quick pace. _Please tell the team that they were the best of friends that a girl could ask for. They were always there for me when I cried or when I was upset. _He brought his armored hand against my head, ready to crush it. _Tell Tori, Linda, MiMi and Devan that they put up a great fight and that I am proud of them. They were great friends too and hopefully I won't forget them in Heaven. _Black Beetle took a clump of my hair. _Tell Bruce that I am thankful that he took me under my wing. Tell him he was a dad away from dad and that he was the best mentor ever. _And finally, the villain brought my head up. _And tell Dick that I love him. _

A loud boom sounded and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Glass shards fell across my body from above, and a dark figure launched in, and landed right on top of Black Beetle. The window above was broken, and Nightwing started throwing angry punches at the villain. _He made it. _I smiled as I lie sideways on the marble floor. I glanced up at the fight. From the sprinklers above, Black Beetle was still soaked. _SOAKED! _I pulled my hand towards my utility belt and took out the Taser. I turned it on, and turned the dial to full attack. I aimed the gun at Black Beetle and shot it. The wires attached themselves on Black Beetle's back and he gave a cry of pain. I didn't stop pressing the launch button. The electricity kept coming. He screamed louder and with a thump, landed on the floor by Dick unconscious. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I let go of the trigger. The lines came back and I put the Taser down. Dick quickly tied up the villain in steel ropes and ran to me with full speed. Dick bent down and picked me up.

"Look at yourself Babs, what have you done to yourself this time." He whispered. He stood up and balanced my body in his arms. He placed his hand on the back of my head and I winced slightly. "Let's get back to the cave so Alfred can help you, Warrior," He smirked. He went out of the front entrance of the mall and police were everywhere. They came up to Dick and they started talking, then finally, all the police rushed in to the citizens.

"Dick?" I whispered, so only he would hear me. He glanced down from walking to his motorcycle.

"Yea Babs?" He whispered back. I said nothing, and rapped my arms around his midsection. He looked down again. "You still look as beautiful as ever, Barbara." I smiled lightly, and he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my temple. "Just relax Babs, you are going to be fine. Because of you, Gotham citizens can rest in peace tonight. Good job." He sat on the motorcycle and passed me his helmet. I put it on and slithered behind him. I rapped my hands around his midsection.

"And because of you, I can rest in peace tonight." He turned and smiled at me.

"Babs, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I love you so much," he stated, revving up the engine. _He loves me, in __**that **__sort of way? _I smiled and placed my head in his back. Sure my head was loopy and my hair was bloody, this moment felt perfect.

**There you guys go! Babs gets home and still saves the day! GIRL POWER! Don't forget to review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, another update and it was only a day ago **** I'm glad you guys liked it! **

**Answering reviews:**

**Agent Packrat: Ummm…. Now… Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**XXX: Thanks for reading! Glad you liked it!**

**DrakesChick: Whatever is wrong with me is up to my therapist and counselor to determine XD And if you liked the goodness at the end of last chapter, this might be your favorite chapter ever!**

**Dick's POV:**

Babs and I arrived at the Batcave, and I stopped the engine. She was still clinging to me, so I craned my head around, and she was fast asleep. I smiled a little, and I deactivated the stick on her gloves, that she had turned on so she didn't fall. I picked her up bridal style, and climbed the stairs to the main center of the cave. I put her on a cot, and bent down underneath. Underneath the bed were all the medical supplies. _I can handle Barbara, and plus it is late; I don't want to wake Alfred up. _

"Okay Barb, First I'll start with that pretty face of yours'," I whispered to her sleeping form. I took out some wipes and took her mask off gently. Her red hair was stuck to her face with sweat, and I took out the pieces and brushed them aside. I wiped all the possible blood off her face gently, careful not to harm her. It wasn't too much, so I took out the gauze and medical tape. I wrapped it around the larger wound in the back of her head, and put Band-Aids on the smaller cuts on the front. I stopped for a second, staring at Barbara. _She was beautiful even in the state she was in_. I ran my fingers through her tangled hair, trying to soften it out, so when she woke up, it wouldn't be bad for her to brush through.

I put my gloved hand over her stomach wound and she winced in her sleep. I slowly brought my hand away, and took off her Batgirl vest. She still had on her black under shirt. I brought her shirt up, just enough to see the entire wound, and tied it around her bra area. I went back to the supplies and got disinfecting wipes and spray, and even more gauze. I spun around on my heels and came back to her. She looked so peaceful, smiling in her sleep. "God, Babs, I love you. Why did I ever even leave Gotham?" I almost expected an answer, but none came. I took the disinfecting wipes out of their protective plastic and brought it slowly to the stomach wound. I paused. "Why did I ever leave **you**?" I put pressure on the wound, cleaning it. I threw away the wipes, and sprayed the tender area, for a just in case measure. She always hated the spray, saying it burns. I smirked, and lifted her body up, wrapping the gauze around her midsection.

"You know, I guess I got with Starfire because she reminded me if you. She was nice and pretty and everyone loved her," I explained, staring to clean her shoulder, her last wound. "But it wasn't enough. She was no you, she never filled the void. She never filled my heart. She became pretty hostile too," I chuckled. When I was done with her shoulder, I sat on the cot next to her body. I held her hand for a second, stroking it, feeling her soft skin. I sat Indian style, and put her head in my lap. I stroked her head, looking down at her face. "I kept thinking about you, I couldn't even get your face out of my mind. Imagine that, I left when I was sixteen, and I'm eighteen now. Two years, I was away from you." _This is so corny, even for you Dick. _

"I love you so much. No matter how much we fight, or even if you scream you hate me, I love you. And every time I look at you, the love grows bigger, and I need more." I looked at her lips, and found myself leaning forward. I needed to kiss her. "The love… gets… bigger." I slowed my words every second I leaned forward. I could practically taste her sweet lips. "But then I stop, and think you aren't good enough for me." I bent back, and ripped my mask off my face. "It's so frustrating, thinking about you." I leaned forward again and once more I stopped when my lips were practically on top of her's. She groaned.

"Dick, just kiss me already," She smiled, her eyes opening. She leaned forward, ending the gap between us. I felt like fireworks were going off, just like the first time we kissed ever. I felt like I was thirteen all over again. I brought my hands up to her hair, linking my fingers through the locks.

"I love you so much," I said, in between the kiss. She smiled; her muscles moving.

"Don't ever leave me again," She said instead, linking her fingers through my short jet black hair. I opened my eyes, and took my hands back.

"I swear, as long as I live Gordon, I will never leave you again. You are too important for that. I need to spend every minute with you," I said very seriously. She smiled hugely, tears leaking from her eyes. She attacked me in the biggest hug, knocking us over and onto the ground. She kissed my lips fiercely, and I tangled my hands through her hair. She stopped us and giggled.

"I need my first date, Grayson." She giggled. I scowled and stood up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, laughing. "That near death experience wasn't good enough for you?" I teased her. She looked serious. "Fine, let's go now," I rolled my deep blue eyes and she smiled, hopping up from the floor.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready, Dick!" She exclaimed, bouncing off to the elevator. I smirked as she gave me a quick peck before the elevator doors opened. As soon as she was out of sight, I left too, so I could also get ready. I went to the changing room in the Batcave, and I stripped myself of my Nightwing uniform. I looked through a little book bag I always had down here for an outfit, and I took out a nice fitting black T-Shirt and blue jeans. I slipped them on, and put on my black converse. I left the room and went to the elevator. _Hopefully this will be the best night of my life. _

**Babs POV: **

When I went into my room at the manor, I screamed happily and flopped on my bed. I squeezed the life out of my pillow and I laughed. I lay there for a few more seconds, humming to myself happily, before I got up and started getting ready. I threw my pillow back on my bed, and walked over to my dresser, pulling it open. I took out a pair of faded skinny jeans and my black 'Allergic to Stupid People' shirt. I put both on slowly, as to not reopen any wounds. I went to the mirror to check myself.

"Good enough," I walked into my bathroom and once more looked into the mirror. I had dried blood in my hair. I stuck my tongue out. "Gross!" I took off the gauze and Band-Aids and turned on the bathtub water. I put a towel around my shirt so it didn't get wet. I washed my hair in the cold water and turned it off. I went back to the mirror and dried my hair with the towel. I brushed through it quickly. I opened the bottom cabinet and took out my make-up pouch. I took the lip gloss and eye shadow and also the concealer. I put the concealer on first, making sure to cover my pores and cuts. They went invisible, so I went on with the make-up. I put the lip gloss on my lips and bent forward to the mirror. I put on the light blue and grey one.

I left my room in a hurry to go meet Dick at the front door, and I almost fell down the stairs. I slowed down enough so I wouldn't fall and I continued in a rush. On my way down, I slipped on my black flats. By the time I was at the door, I looked like my regular self. I saw Dick waiting and I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me closer to the door. He opened it and we continued, and Dick tripped on something. I looked down.

"Awesome! They must have dropped it off for me!" I said happily. I took up my mall bags and put the inside, only keeping one. "Dick, if I give you something, will you wear it?" I asked him. He looked at me unsure.

"Is it a dress?" He asked his voice full of worry. Last time I said that to him, it was a dress. I smirked.

"Not unless you want one. But here," I tossed him the Batgirl sweatshirt I got from the mall along with the button already attached. He smirked, and put the sweatshirt on.

"Am I advertising you?" He chuckled. I put on my Nightwing one with the button.

"It's fine. I'm advertising you too." He held my hand and we walked to one of the cars in the front. It was black lamborghini - Bing Images a black Lamborghini, and I went to the passenger side. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He went to the driver's side and got in.

"What do you want to eat, that we can eat away from the restaurant?" He asked. I thought for a second. _I love Chick-Fil-A! _

"Let's do Chick-Fil-A! Why are we eating away from the restaurant?" He smirked.

"You'll see."

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, it was full of Dick and Babs goodness! :D Make sure to review you all! **


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter because I love you guys! Hahaha XD Now, I did not get any reviews on that last chapter! And all that Dick and Babs goodness I gave you! You ought to be ashamed! Nah I'm just pulling your leg, but reviews are nice (; Just letting you know :D **

**To my readers in Boston,**

**I hope you are all alright and that you are fine and that it didn't affect you too badly **** it's sad that this has happened to you, because crazy people will do crazy things, no matter how much you try to prevent it. The important thing is to never lose hope; things always have a way of getting better for good people **** God bless you all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you think YJ would be canceled? Nope! And trust me, if I ever get in contact with CN, my size eight show will be up their asdfghjkl;! **

**Babs POV:**

I went to the mountain and sighed deeply, wearing my Nightwing sweatshirt. I smiled when I thought about Dick; I can't believe we are together again. Today is the departure of Starfire, and of course I wasn't going to miss it for the world. I smirked when I saw everyone lined up by the Zeta-Tubes. I put on my best puppy dog face and stood next to Dick, intertwining my fingers with him. Starfire was going down the line, saying her goodbyes and waving. When she got to me, she took a deep breath in.

"I hope- hm- that…. You never forget me, and that you place best of the man of hunk, as you call it," She shook my hand and waved one last time to us all, before disappearing. As soon as the light was gone, we all cheered.

"Who wants ice cream!?"Miss Martian shouted. Wally raised his hand and zipped into the kitchen, pulling Artemis lamely beside him. I laughed, and followed.

"You sure you want to stay here, we can have dessert back at the manor," Dick whispered into my ear. The hairs on my neck stood up.

"But NOOOOOO! Me lovered da PIGGY!" I screamed, rushing into the kitchen to call dibs on the biggest mound of ice cream. Dick runs in after me, and he takes hold of my hand. "NO! Me loverdered da piggy!" I repeated, trying to grab the ice cream off the counter. By now the rest of the team were watching, chewing their ice cream happily and laughing. Dick sighed loudly.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" He shrieked, releasing me to throw his hands in the air. I smirked and finally snatched one of the last ice cream bowls on the counter. I put the spoon in and started eating the creamy dessert. I love ice cream!

"You never watcheded Invader ZIM!" I shrieked again. I smiled happily. "WE ALL NEED TO WATCHEDED INVADER ZIM!" We all laughed.

**Wasn't a very long chapter but that was the last so yeah. Thanks guys for reading **** Little Dick and Babs here and there and they get together in the end! (: WOOT WOOT!**


End file.
